User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Clara Bishop
Clara Bishop is one of Nita Flores’ favourite maids. Her inversics caused mutations in her sight, and while it did rob her of colour, she can perceive infrared and ultraviolet light. Appearance Clara has long, straight black hair, and dark brown eyes. She’s always in her black and white maid outfit, with her left thighhigh black and right thighhigh white. She does this to make her clothing “interesting” as she can’t mix and match colours herself. Personality Clara is highly intelligent, cunning and strategic, great at housekeeping, straight talking, and loves board and card games of all kinds. She quickly became one of Nita’s favourites after displaying her tactical ability. However, she is deathly afraid of anything that's a little too dirty, and will often "charisma break" when faced against such things, shattering her soft, calm and calculating personality. During these moments, Clara often chants "gross" repeatedly, with her eyes shut and ears covered while crouched down. If the dirtiness gets too close to her, she's likely to bail the scene entirely. Her vision made it incredibly difficult to see televisions clearly, if at all, so she took to books, card games, comics, and board games to entertain herself. Her unique sight lets her see things others couldn't, such as germs, dirt, heat, and other things. Because of this, she's been known to be able to determine your lifestyle from a glance. With her ultraviolet vision, Clara is capable of seeing microorganisms within rooms. This makes her cleaning ability exceptional, as she never misses a spot. Clara looks up to Nita for taking her in. She respects her, and on important missions, is always out to impress her. Despite her high success rate, her self-inflicted pressure to impress Nita can often cloud her judgement during mission, and cause her to make wrong decisions. If she's even in over her head, she typically asks herself out loud "what would Nita do?" before honing in her focus to find the way out of the situation. Because of her childhood/early teens, Clara has a great dislike for people using their age as an excuse for respect and to tell others how things should be done. Clara treats everybody the same way, she'll respect you when you've earned her respect, but pulling the age card out at her at any time will seriously harm those chances. Because housekeeping has been drilled into her over the last few years, she finds herself doing it automatically in other places and situations while thinking about strategies for games or other things. If she's walking down the street, she might give the street a quick brush, or the windows a wash. If she's in a cafe, she'll start tidying tables, and handing dishes back to the kitchen. There are more examples. However, this can distract her and cause her to waste time on journeys and tasks, so Nita learnt to account for it. Likes: *A good mystery *Board games *Card games, specifically Magic the Gathering *Clean places *Comics *Cooking *Hamsters *Humming *Manga Dislikes: *Broccoli *Dirt *"Elders" *Germs *Jump scares *People touching her or her things- especially unclean people *Unclean people and things Background She was born into a middle-class family in Kent, England, on the 5th October, 1998. Because of her inversic mind, her mother was typically ill through her pregnancy, and suffered unusual wounds at birth. The illness and wounds went away normally though. As a baby, her inversic mind wasn't that strong. People still felt an odd tingle when handling her however. As she grew up, things became much more complicated, as contact with her left others often in pain, and with small injuries. Her parents tried to love her all the same, doing everything they could to help her. They bought her gloves, and they themselves wore gloves and long-sleeved clothing when going to touch her. Incidents did occur over the years, when she accidentally was touched by two students at her school and hospitalised them. The reasons the completely inconclusive. Clara was in tears the entire week over it, or so her parents said. Other incident occurred when she became furious, and punched another student, accidentally triggered an inversic power, and almost killing them. It was a situation that was awkward at first, and looked odd to others. Her parents just explained that she was "allergic to other people's skin." That kept her out of danger. They also came to find out Nita was monochromatic. Only able to see in shades of grey. Although unsure why to them, this also caused Clara to be unable to watch TV. Although this was because of her infrared and ultraviolet vision they didn't know about at the time. Unable to appreciate colour and TV, she dove into books, games, and comics. Her intelligence began to develop at a swift rate, as she played strategic games, and learnt subjects beyond her school year. They went to an unusual psychic to consult them about their daughter, they began to understand just exactly what she was. Although it was scary, although it was harmful, they saw it as special. Her grandfather completely disagreed, and he was the only darkness in her life. Her grandma had died two years ago, and her grandfather fell into a drunkard. He blamed Clara for his wife's death, claiming her "demonic power" poisoned her soul. They never got on. Their unusual life went on as usual. He grandfather called for a priest to help Clara. While her parents rejected the idea, her grandfather forced it on them. I'm your elder, and you'll listen to me!" he shouted in a drunken stupor. Of course, the priest could do nothing. He then called a friend from china town, an expect in alternative medicines. I'm your elder, I know this stuff better than you!" he shouted in a anger. Again, her parents rejected the idea, but again he forced it on them. He then called a normal doctor to examine Clara. A friend of his from the army who went into the medical profession and left the army behind. Of course, her parents had already seen a doctor, and rejected his help. But he forced in on them anyway. I'm your elder, just listen to me alright!" he shouted in frustration. He kept telling them how they should help Clara, constantly telling them he was their elder and he knows best. The doctor came around "of duty" with one of his students. Not at all what should be done, but this is how it went down. They stressed Clara out with the tests, and embarrassed her with others. Eventually, he learnt about the "EvoGenesis Foundation", and believed that, in some way, they could help. Her parents were sceptical. I'm your elder, this is for the best, why won't you just listen!" he shouted in a drunken stupor. Later that week. A strange suited visitor came by their house one day when Clara was 10. Somehow, Clara's inversic nature had been found out by the EvoGenesis Foundation, and they wanted to study her. Obviously, they put up a front to her parents, saying they wanted to help her control her powers. But the psychic her parents consulted said even they could help her learn, and so they refused the suited man. Two more years passed, and her parents felt like they and Clara were being watched every now and again. It began to stress the family, and tested the relationship of Clara's parents. Clara's grandfather kept pushing them both to just give Clara away and save them the trouble. Her mother could never think of doing such a thing, but her father was starting to think otherwise. Clara had to tip-toe around everybody, and everybody around Clara. It was a tormenting dance, one which her father was getting a little tired of. And then there were the implications for her future career and potential marriage... Somehow, their family kept together with all this stress, but it was nothing like it was before. After Clara turned 14, to get away from everything and try to get closer as a family again, Clara and her parents went on holiday to a woodland resort. Unfortunately, and as timely as ever, their car broke down. Not really able to afford the mechanics bills with the holiday the next week. I've been doing this all my life, trust your elder, I'll fix it for ya'." he said in a genuine tone. Her grandfather was in fact a highly skilled mechanic. A small fear rose in Clara's gut. "I'm your elder.". This phrase annoyed her more than anything. Every time her grandfather used it to get his own way with them, it ended badly. She heard a few other older people pull the same reasoning, and it started to infuriate her. The car was fixed in time, and off they went. The weather was looking pretty bad for the first day, but it was said to clear up for the rest of the week. They travelled the scenic route, although as the weather turned bad, they returned to the motorway. It was a nice smooth ride, their grandfather had done an excellent job on the car. ... Or so it seemed. As they were cruising down the motorway at 70mph, her father went to brake, as their junction to turn off was coming up. But the brakes stopped working, and ahead of them a traffic jam was building up as rush hour came about. Clara was asleep at the time, slumped low. Her parents looked at each other one last time, as they knew what came next. Their car smashed into the back of a car at around 65-70mph. Their car flew over the top of the in front of them, and crashed across the motorway onto the other side, into oncoming traffic, and went straight into a van coming the other way at 70mph. Her parents suffered horrendous injuries, and died almost immediately after the crash. Clara's injuries were just as substantial, but her super mutation kept her alive. Barely. The emergency services turned up eventually, and rushed Clara to hospital. There her life balanced on a knifes edge. Her wounds were bad enough she could succumb to her inversic mind, but as long as she was alive there was a chance she would make it through. The EvoGenesis Foundation found out about this crash, and saw it as the perfect opportunity to take Clara. However, they needed her alive, and any disturbance to her now could kill her. Like a miracle, this delayed them enough for this activity to reach the ears of one Nita Flores. Nita immediately acted to save Clara from them. Clara was also another living inversic, and Nita felt duty-bound to give her all the help she could. Nita swung her weight at the organisation, and they never bothered Clara or her family again. The police, finding a massive fault in the brakes of their car, went straight to her grandfather who had fixed it. Her grandfather was devastated, as he came to realise he fell asleep because of alcohol while fixing their car, and must have dreamt fixing it completely, leaving the damaged brakes untouched. While she was in hospital, her grandfather drunk himself to death out of grief. Clara's family was ruined. The next thing she knew however, was the inside of Nita's car, as she awoke within it on her way to Nita's mansion. She immediately questioned what was going on, and Nita carefully explained the entire situation. Clara had a difficult time coming to terms with the loss of her parents and grandfather. Nita believes she never got over it, not really. Nita had no intention of keeping Clara around, not at this time. She was simply giving her a roof over her head until other arrangements were made with extended family. These arrangements took longer than Nita would have liked to arrange, and even then, the one family they found were not exactly keen on the idea, and the rest rejected it, knowing something was weird with Clara. Over these troubling nine months, Nita and Clara grew close. Those around Nita noticed something, different. Clara felt like a daughter to Nita, and Clara grew fond of Nita. It seemed like the situation found its own solution. Now arrangements were made. Clara would stay with Nita after the funerals. Nita got tough on her. She put in her some tiny storage room. Clara was amazed a room so small even existed in Nita's mansion. Nita told Clara that she could only come out when asked for, and she must study what she's told to. She must earn her keep. As Clara turned 15, she was barely getting by. Struggling to learn housekeeping on top of the difficult books and subjects Nita gave her, on top her a typical education for someone of Clara's age. After a year, Nita then pushed Clara to train with her power on top of everything else, although now she had a hang of cleaning. Her cleaning duties brought her fear germs to the forefront. After a lifetime of hiding behind clothes, and bathing constantly from sweating so much from being in them, she became used to being protected from germs, and cleaning herself often. But now she was tackling germs, which she can see with her ultrasonic vision, hands-on, and it was disgusting to her. Everybody was beginning to realise just how big of a germaphobe she was. She began destroying things that were too dirty, or just straight up running away. Clara wasn't the best fighter around, but she picked up the basics of her power and martial arts well enough. Nita then trained her to use pistols. Clara was only 17 at the time, and she was making herself a part of Nita's family. Things began to develop from this point on though. Clara began to take missions for Nita, and completed to to a varying degree of success to begin with. But Nita trusted her as she did her other "generals", and scorned her hard, but never punished her like she did other failures. As Clara grew up, as she developed and matured, Nita grew a little more... interested in her. Nita realised that throughout Clara's life, she hasn't ever felt another person touch her. Nita invited Clara to the consultation room- a large room with a sideways bed at the back, where all of Nita's clients came to discuss matters with her. Sitting on the bed Nita removed her own gloves, and asked for Clara's arm. Hesitant, Clara held her arm out toward Nita. Nita then gently stroked her hand down Clara's arm. A sensation she has never felt before rushed through her. Nita's warmth. Her fingers. The texture of her skin. Clara's body tingled, and a little embarrassed, she pulled her arm away from Nita. Nita laughed a little, and told Clara that it's always unusual to feel another for the first time as an inversic. Nita gave Clara some advice out of nowhere, and let her back to her work with a smile. Nita saw a more innocent version of herself in Clara, and it made her heart quiver just a little. As time went on, it seemed whatever those emerging feelings were had passed. Nita just says it was nothing to anybody that asks. Clara does, every now and again, ask Nita to stroke her arm. Although Clara is more concerned with repaying Nita for all her kindness, and impressing her when out on important missions. Powers Clara is inversic. This alone means touching her is bad news, as not only will is cause and immediate psychic attack, which can’t be blocked unless you possess a sufficiently powerful mental defence, it causes the flesh that touched her to die, again, unless you’re sufficiently powerful. *Fatal Touch *Rot Touch Like all living inversics, Clara possesses the super mutation, pushing her physical capabilities and regeneration way past normal, allowing her to survive her inversic mind. *Enhanced Condition - Supernatural Condition Clara's inversics also caused mutations in her eyes and vision facilities. This lead to her losing the ability to see colour, but gained the ability to see infrared and ultraviolet. *Infrared Perception *Ultraviolet Vision Through her life at Nita's manor, and studies under Nita and her group, Clara's gifted intellect game to light, and she has become a keen strategist and fighter, but still has much to learn. Through these times, she was required to learn everything possible about housekeeping to earn the roof over her head. *Body Language Analysis *Game Intuition *Housekeeping Aptitude Clara’s main power is invekinesis. While telekinesis allows one to manipulate matter and energies, invekinesis shuts down/cancels/negates/disables all external and internal manipulations- including all laws, of matter and energies. *Invekinesis Common Techniques Martial Arts In order to control and build her strength, Nita sent her to many instructors to teach her martial arts. While not a quick learner, she managed to attain a decent level of skill. She rarely requires its use however, as often enough a couple of hits from her strength alone can knock out opponents. Super Sterilisation Using her invekinetic powers combined with her ultraviolet vision, she can instantly kill any and all organic life or matter of her choosing within any given space of her choosing. She often uses this against microorganisms, dirt, and dust, to really clean up a space. She can use this power against larger targets, so watch out. First Aid Clara is also capable of using her invekinesis with great intricacy, allowing her to sterilize wounds Redo-mahken Redo-mahken, or "Null Strike", is an inversic technique Nita Flores developed from the kuka-mahken style of fighting. It utilises inversic forces to nullify energies on "impact" with the target. Clara has only just begun to utilise this technique in combat. Clara's current skill with the redo-mahken technique allows her to nullify great quantities of kinetic energy on impact with her target. While she can generally stop an entire car completely from 55.9mph, she can focus the power to a much smaller area, allowing her nearly completely nullify all kinetic energy in an cone area of 0.2m radius by 1m length. However, she finds using this advanced technique exhausted in prolonged situations, and will often use it only when necessary, or in a more limited capacity. Equipment Maid Outfit Clara is always wearing her maid uniform. Although it looks normal, it’s made completely from synthetic material, as any organic materials would rot and wither when in contact with her skin. Energy Pistols Clara carries with her, on missions, two energy pistols. Each have three settings: *Normal energy bolts *Stun bolts *Piercing bolts Cleaning Equipment Clara possesses sophisticated cleaning equipment. Using technology stolen from Farada, more specifically from a MAIDS unit, all her equipment is stored in a shrunken state, hidden in a small capsule in her outfit. Using a tiny headset which fits behind her right ear out of view, she can use her thoughts to "summon" and "dismiss" her cleaning equipment and supplies as needed. Disclosure and Sources *Although I may have edited it, I have not drawn nor do I own the image(s)! The artist(s) and original image(s) are in no way related to myself or my verse, and in no way am I attempting to relate them beyond simply displaying the image on this page as a closest match to the image of the character(s) in my imagination. Please understand this is just for fun! :D **Image Source Galley ClaraVision.png|From a game, an imperfect example of what Clara's vision is like. ClaraVision2.png|A visible and infra-red image of the same thing, ish, overlapped to give another imperfect example of Clara's vision. Category:Templates Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet